


RWBY: Sunshine (Qrow/Summer)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Decapitation of a grimm, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Human shield, Love Confessions, Nicknames, Possible Maiden Powers, Romance, So many ship names for this couple holy shit biscuits, combat fighting, there isn’t much about summer out there so I did the best I could and stayed creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: This took a lot out of me, can’t lie. But it was great to write. And I would easily write this ship again.Qrow and Summer split up from their team to hunt down some dangerous grimm. The hunt somehow goes wrong.Now I’m on tumblr! Follow me @ kirimizi!





	RWBY: Sunshine (Qrow/Summer)

The sunshine was unlike any other, beaming down brightly for the first time since the end of the winter months, signifying the beginning of the Spring season. The infamous shenanigans of Team STRQ landed them on a dangerous mission, one so frightening that it broke them up into smaller teams of two. Raven Branwen was unwillingly paired up with Taiyang Xiao Long, with Qrow Branwen paired up with Summer Rose. 

The two teams quickly came up with a meeting point within the forest area they were sent to, and began their separate journeys to clear out the a town’s neighboring forest of Grimm. 

Walking alongside her comrade, Summer felt the worry swimming between the two of them. She could easily tell the man next to her did not want to leave his sisters side. But it wasn’t just his worry anymore. She herself did not feel right separating the team up this way. Raven may seem gung-ho about kicking ass left and right, but this attitude of hers left her absolutely vulnerable at all the wrong times. However, she did trust in Taiyang to protect her friend. Qrow, in the other hand, felt otherwise about this matter.

“I swear, if that man lets anything happen to her..” Qrow grumbled, surveying the trees around them with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’ll deliver an asskicking so personal, his parents will feel it.” 

Summer sighed, rolling her eyes under her hood. As much as she found herself stealing glances at the man beside her, Summer Rose knew she could do much better than to crush on Qrow. But something about the way he spoke to her, the nicknames, and the special treatment she received from him that made part of her heart beat a little bit harder than usual. 

“Why are you so quiet there, short-stack?” His low voice purred, entering her thoughts with such ease. She took a mental note that she had to eventually work on that.  
“Ah, nothing. Just taking in the sunshine!” She threw her arms back behind her head and took a step closer to her teammate.  
“Still worried about your sister?”  
“What do you care?”  
“I mean, I just want to help.“  
“Why don’t you help someone else then?” Qrow began to pace forward past the confused huntress. Summer seemed confused by this however.

“I would but there’s no one else in the forest!” She raised her hands and shouted out to the obviously annoyed man. She just wanted to help after all. That’s all she ever wanted to do. If there was something to be done that meant it was for the team, she would do it with all her heart and at full force, without a second thought. 

She shuffled along the estranged path in the forest, which came to disappear. Something about the forest was comforting to her, the shadows of the tree branches and leaves bunching up covered the sun’s rays that wanted to peak through. Once the path started up again, Summer had lost all sight of her teammate. 

Even so, before going off to hunt him down, she decided to take in the sunshine beaming down at her. She quickly yanked off her snow stained hood and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath full of the summertime air. Nothing felt better than the feeling of the soft breeze twirling her noir colored hair. 

“Enjoying yourself?”  
Qrow walked out from the frenzy of trees ahead, causing her to jump back.  
“Can you please stop doing that?”  
“Why, when I can catch you off guard and see something not many people have the pleasure of watching.”  
“Mind your own business.” She flung her hood back over her head and continued on her way. 

“Aw, c’mon, I’m just kidding!” Qrow stayed back, giving her some well deserved space.  
“Be funny somewhere else. We are supposed to be on a mission, you know.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
Summer turned around to look at the hunter.  
“I’d prefer some respect if anything, but for some reason, it’s impossible for you to do that one thing.” Qrow did not comprehend any words that came out of her mouth, instead his line of sight only focused in on the chrome colors of her irises.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
“I know.” Summer didn’t break eye contact, no matter the amount of intimidation brought onto her. 

A sudden growl came from the mass of trees behind her. Summer and Qrow stood absolutely still, while they tracked the sounds coming up.  
“Two Grimm. They’re not very strong, the voices are a bit weak from the sound of it.” Summer estimated.  
“They’re about ten meters away—“ Qrow turned to prep his weapon for confrontation. Summer however, sprinted in the direction of the sounds through the thick groves of greenery like a seasonal breeze. 

Qrow came back around and noticed the girl had disappeared. His head whipped towards another loud growl coming from the same direction as before.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Qrow ran as fast as his legs could take him. If anything happened to Summer, his team would never let him hear the end of it. 

When he arrived on the scene, the image before him literally took his breath away. He froze in place as he witnessed Summer do something he had never seen before. A weapon in hand pointed to the grass beneath her. She stared at the monstrosity, entranced by the beast. It was engraved with a white and red ribbon of bone on top of its head. It looked similar to a buck, graceful in its stance. But it was a grimm regardless. 

Qrow wanted to shoot the thing and get it over with. But he didn’t want to risk startling the demonic being. Summer signaled for him to stay back when she raised her free hand up in the air. These few minutes of silence were crucial to her. 

Summer took one step forward, pointing her scythe outward, and ready to attack, with her right leg lunging back.  
“Summer!” Qrow bellowed out. However, it was too late to change her mind. She slammed the tip of her scythe through the chest of the larger buck. The grimm screeched and tossed the young huntress to the side as if she were a branch stuck in his antlers. 

But she wouldn’t let herself stay down for long, and quickly ran behind a grove a nearby trees. The buck charged towards the tree she had hidden behind and Summer took this chance to swing her scythe down on its neck. Once this was done, the creature was down and bleeding out in its final moments. 

However, Summer didn’t see the one that had snuck up from behind her. Qrow took this as his moment to intervene. He absent mindedly crossed in front to shield her, unknowing of what would come next, until everything had gone white. 

*

The sun’s warmth had subtly nudged the young hunter awake. Qrow stirred, tossing his head to the side to take in more of that sunshine. Underneath him, he felt something soft and reached out to touch it. He opened his eyes, and saw that Summer had laid him down and his head was being supported by her thighs. 

“Summer?” He asked, confused as to where he was.  
“…” She watched him closely but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Instead, she stared off, trying to comprehend their situation herself.  
“What happened to us? Where are we..?” Qrow did his best to sit himself up, but quickly found he had been wounded on his lower back. 

“I found this clearing nearby from where we fought.”  
Qrow sighed, placing his hands behind his head, still on her lap.  
“I’m only going to ask this once. What happened out there, short stack?” His voice was soothing and soft. The same voice she heard every morning back in their dorm. The one she knew she had to be truthful with. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”  
“What do you mean?” Qrow closed his eyes once again and thought back to the moments before he passed out. He recalled up to the point where he ran towards her to throw himself in front of an ambush-ready grimm. But then, everything had gone white. 

At the very last second before passing out, he looked to Summer, whose terrified expression was suddenly framed by an incredibly bold silver lining around her eyes. 

His eyes shot open and he threw his head up from her lap to look at her.  
“Summer, what the fuck was all that?”  
“I told you, I don’t know.” Summer threw her hands over her eyes. She tried her hardest to keep her emotions at bay, but felt tears sneak through her fingertips regardless.  
“Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to swear like that. C’mon now,” Qrow took hold of her wrist and lightly yanked on it so he could get her attention through eye contact. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be crying like that.” He smiled reassuringly, cupping her hand into his. 

“Qrow please, this isn’t the time for that.”  
“I’m sorry. I really am. Let’s just…” He trailed off, trying to come up with some sort of plan when his back started to burn from the earlier wound.  
“God, where did this come from?”  
“Hold on, before anything I should check on that. Turn around.” Her voice remained quiet. Qrow turned as he was told. 

“Please don’t mind me here,” Summer muttered, lifting up the back of his shirt slowly to reveal the brutal injury he received before her comeback. Qrow took hold of his shirt and threw it off. She froze a moment before she took out a few supplies she had stashed away, and fixed it right up without any other hesitation. 

“What would I do without you?” Qrow looked over his shoulder, grinning and trying his best to cheer her up while she patched him up.  
“Don’t think I won’t reprimand you for what you did back there.” She shot a glare at him.  
“Excuse me? For what I did?!” He turned himself around, ready for them fighting words. “You’re the idiot who ran out towards the Grimm! You could have died with that amount of recklessness!”  
“What about you? Who are you to constantly assume I need help?” She crossed her arms and turned her face away. “And I think you’re insane for trying to throw yourself out there like some kind of human shield.”  
“You little–mmm, you think you’re some kind of grimm destroying machine but sometimes you forget your own humanity!”  
“Me? Whatever, birdman.” She scoffed. 

Qrow didn’t take too well to attitude towards him. But he gave up, knowing she could go on fighting just as much as he could.

“Summer Rose, you truly are a thorn in my side.” His voice softened and cause Summer to look back over at him once she took the sign that he had given up on their fisticuff. He threw a quick wink at her, and she averted her line of vision from him again, hiding into her white hood. 

The two of them sat there in silence for as long as almost ten minutes before someone had said anything.  
“I’m tired of today already.” Qrow wandered back over to her and laid his head back down on her lap, closing his eyes.  
“Me too.” She sighed. 

The two sat in a much more comforting silence from thereon. The summer breeze shifted through the couple, flipping down Summer’s hood once more. Qrow opened his eyes and reached up to touch her hair. The strands softly brushed against his fingertips and then he touched her cheek. 

“Summer…”  
“You really like saying my name.” Summer commented, flustered at the attention she suddenly received from him.  
“It is my favorite season, after all.” Qrow found himself oddly in love with the warmth of the summer air. But long ago, did he come to the conclusion that it was due to his feelings towards a certain huntress. However, he didn’t expect to tell her such a thing. 

“I love you, Summer Rose.” Qrow blurted out. Whoops.  
“Excuse me?”  
“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t see it coming.”  
“Qrow, spare me from your antics today.” She crossed her arms.  
“Who said I was kidding?”

“...Oh. In that case,” Summer lowered herself to be a mere inch away from his face. “Please don’t get mad at me.” Summer placed her lips on top of his, gaining his surprise. Nevertheless, he drank in the feeling of her plush lips on top of his, a bit more than she expected. The hand that ran through her hair gently pulled her closer to him. His fingers tangled into her, and his heart beat faster than it did in battle. She felt the same way, throwing herself into the kiss as though she needed to. His tongue made it through into her mouth, brushing against the inside of cheek and slowly came back out to lick her lips before they parted. 

The two separated, with only about an inch of space between them, breathing heavily. 

“I love you too, Qrow Branwen.” She cupped his face, maintaining the distance between them. Her voice sounded out positively. Qrow responded with a smile, his cheeks tinted into a shade of red and he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of her.  
“I’m so glad you didn’t call me ‘birdman’ again.”


End file.
